Hospitals, health-care centers, laboratories and other facilities generate a large amount of infectious waste daily and disposal of this infectious waste poses a major problem. The volume of infectious waste which must be disposed of is increasing and there is a need for a system or apparatus which can accomplish the safe, efficacious, and cost effective treatment of significant volumes of infectious waste.
There is also a need in the art, for a system and apparatus for infectious waste treatment which can reduce the human exposure to infectious waste. Moreover, there is also a need in the art for a system that may provide an effective means for simultaneously and effectively disinfecting solid and liquid wastes.